Cherry Hill High
by AngelZephyr
Summary: Aerith and Tifa are sisters, they go to a high school, Tifa meets 5 boys, etc...just your typical high school. Might turn out to be CloudxAerith..who knows..you can help me out on that one...derno who Tifa's gonna be with yet though...just take a look on
1. Cherry Hill High

Every student at Cherry Hill High School gathered in front of the outside stadium, in 25 rows with 55 kids. Their eyes were focused on the two sisters, listening to the principal as he introduced them.  
  
"Faculty and students, I would like to welcome Aerith and Tifa Gainsborough, two sisters who will be attending this school until they graduate. Aerith will be in the 12th grade while Tifa is in 11th. I will rely on all of you to make these two feel welcome, is that clear?"  
  
Everyone bowed in respect and the two sisters did bow back. However, a young girl at the very back row glared at them in hatred. Her blonde hair was able to hide her frown and her eyes narrowed into slits as she despised them even more. A slight nudging at her arm interrupted her. She turned around to find one of the popular, yet distorted, boys in school. He had spiky raven hair with azure eyes, with the hint of mako. He grinned at her and pointed to all the students. They were returning to their normal activities.  
  
"Hey Cherry, you shouldn't glare too much ya know? Your face might get stuck that way!"  
  
"Oh Zack!" She clinged herself to his arm and rubbed herself lovingly against it.  
  
"Aw c'mon, honey. What'd I do this time?"  
  
"You know I hate being called Cherry. It sounds too...well...fruitish."  
  
He rolled his eyes and looked at her with humor. "Like Scarlet is any better?"  
  
With that remark she smacked him hard across the face.  
  
"Hey babe, watch the face alright? I have perfect baby skin condition right now and if you keep at what you're doin now, I might not have a face at all and neither will you have a boyfriend to kiss on."  
  
"Sorry baby." Scarlet replied. She grinned evilly, hiding her face from Zack. "How's about we introduce ourselves to the new students?"  
  
"Great idea! I could give 'em a tour and they'll be instant girlfriends for me!" He maneuvered his way out of Scarlet's grasp and onto the stadium where Aerith and Tifa stood, leaving Scarlet in her own loathing. He thought they were both attractive. Both had long silky, chestnut brown hair, only one of them had put it into braids and the other had it held up with a white ribbon. Slender figures, pretty faces...he nodded in approval. He loved them already, especially the one with the garnet eyes. Zack stepped between the two ladies and wrapped an arm around their shoulders.  
  
"Hey pretties! What say you and me join in on a little basketball game with the other guys?"  
  
The one in braids replied, "No, I'm sorry. I have to learn my schedule. Sorry..um..."  
  
"It's Zack."  
  
"Sorry Zack. I'm Aerith and that's my sister Tifa. Listen Tifa, just meet me at the parking lot after school. We need to meet up with the doctor, okay?"  
  
Tifa nodded and they both watched Aerith disappear into the school. Without letting Tifa respond, Zack led her across the field and onto the basketball courts where four boys were playing against each other, beads of sweat pouring down their foreheads.  
  
They soon stopped as they saw Zack with a new girl. The four boys smiled warmly and walked up to her, the spiky blonde wiping a sweat off his brow.  
  
"Okay guys. This little pretty here is Tifa Gainsborough, seeing as you guys didn't bother to see who the chicks were. And did I mention that she has a sister?"  
  
They all chuckled and held out a hand for Tifa to shake. She took it respectfully and shaked their hands, then put her arm back to her side.  
  
Zack first pointed to a raven-haired boy with a dashing grin and also had the same color of eyes as her.  
  
"Vincent Valentine and over there is Cloud, who happens to look like me. That's where all his popularity comes from." Said Zack as he ducked down to evade the forthcoming basketball. "Anyway, that fiery red head is Reno, also known as the big charmer...considering girls in his case. And that cruel idiot is Sephiroth. Silver hair with emerald eyes...the usual, but there are some cases where he's considered old because it looks like he's got gray hair." Zack laughed as Sephiroth gave him a menacing glare.   
  
"Yeah well, you guys are alright, I guess."  
  
Reno arched an eyebrow. "You guess?"  
  
She smiled and Reno was about to extend a hand out to her when the bell rang.   
  
"Hey Tifa, meet us here at lunch. You have lots of catching up to do." Zack stated. "And while you're at it, bring your sister with you."  
  
Tifa nodded and ran off.  
  
Vincent took a deep breath. "What is she? A senior too?"  
  
Zack shook his head. "Nah, just a measly junior. Who knows, we could make a pet out of her."  
  
Reno stepped up between Zack and Vincent and slapped them across the heads. "You guys are total idiots! Can't you see she's one of them sexy girls who we can be over-possessive of? Take control you know? Not a pet."  
  
"She might not be. We don't even know her that well yet." Cloud replied.   
  
*  
  
"Ah, Tifa, so glad you could make it." Zack grinned.  
  
She nodded in response. "Aerith couldn't make it. She's going to try out for cheerleading or something."  
  
Reno leaned against the tree trunk behind him. "And you didn't because? You would look good in a skirt you know. You do, anyway. You're wearin' one right now."  
  
Tifa sighed and plopped down next to Zack. "I'm not like that. I'm not interested in cheerleading or that make-up crap you know?"  
  
Cloud snickered. "I see. Well, well...I guess you're a pretty unique one, hm?"  
  
She shrugged and took a bite out of the apple she was holding.   
  
Reno held out his arms. "Hey baby, why don't you sit on my lap?"  
  
Tifa looked at him surprisingly. "You're a bit forward. Why don't you have the nearest girl sit on your lap?"  
  
"I know. That's you."  
  
She scoffed. "I meant Sephiroth."  
  
Everyone laughed, except for Sephiroth.  
  
"I fail to see the humor in this one." He said as he threw bits of his cracker at Tifa as she giggled. He smiled slightly at the sight of her enjoyment already.  
  
Reno grinned and held out his arms to Sephiroth. "Oh yeah, you know it Sephiroth. Why don't you jump into a pink dress and jump into my arms!"  
  
Tifa laughed harder. "Oh stop! Sorry Sephiroth...sounded too amusing."  
  
Everyone laughed this time.  
  
"Hey Tifa. Why don't you come over to Zack's place and hang out? You don't have to go home and since your sister is so dedicated to cheerleading, we can all meet her when we drop you off. That okay?" Sephiroth offered.  
  
Tifa shrugged. "It's no problem with me."  
  
"Great."  
  
*  
  
Aerith waited impatiently for Tifa to arrive but she was nowhere to be seen. She decided to give up when five motorcycles drove up. They all stopped but the engines were still running. Aerith was amazed by the colors; blue, black, silver, red, and white. The one on the red one had a passenger, her hands wrapped around his. The girl took off the helmet off her head and Aerith was shocked by who it was.   
  
"Tifa! You can't go with them! We got to go to the hospital! And you know why!"  
  
"Lighten up Aery. They're gonna drop me off…just reschedule the appointment or something."  
  
"We can't!" Aerith protested. "We have to go! Dad's going to kill you!"  
  
Tifa shook her head. "Called him already and he said I could go. Just go shopping or something with your friends like you always do, alright? Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!"  
  
The person in front of Tifa lifted up his helmet revealing his flaming red hair and glittering emerald eyes.   
  
"Listen, honey. We're gonna take your sis home before you can count to ten. We're just gonna take her out for a bit. Chill out. We'll be back before you know it and you can count on it." He put his helmet back on and so did Tifa. She waved at Aerith before all of the five motorcycles and its riders, sped off.  
  
Aerith shook her head. "Tifa…you're going to get hurt again…" And she got into her red convertible.   
  
*  



	2. Cherry Hill High - part 2

Hello people! Second story and it sucks big time! I kinda rushed through this one and I   
really mean rush through this one! It woulda come out earlier but I was too lazy to post it  
up ^^;; Gosh...hope you like it anyway! And if you see any spelling or grammatical errors,  
just ignore it cuz like I said, I was in a rush and I didn't have time to double check   
everything. Oh right! And all descriptive parts...or the ones that seem like it...don't mind  
them either if it's really bad. I was in a rush remember? I prolly woulda done better...  
  
*  
  
Tifa and the rest of the boys went inside Zack's room and went to their claimed spots; Zack was lying on the bed with his hands linked together behind his head, Reno was sitting on the windowsill twirling a basketball on the tip of his finger, Vincent was leaning against the wall casually, and Sephiroth and Cloud were playing poker. Tifa, who was nearly falling asleep, was sitting down next to the bed, her head lying down on the soft blankets covering the bed.   
  
"So Tifa, where did you originally come from?"  
  
"Icicle Village."  
  
Reno's eyes lit up. "Hey! Ain't that where those snow chicks come from?"  
  
Tifa shrugged.  
  
"I'm not really sure what you're talking about. If you mean those evil ladies known as 'Snow' then yeah, there are plenty of them. They're nice and all...but still...they're evil. Don't ask me why. They just inherited that part. But if you mean the idiotic, sissy snow chicks...well then, they overpopulated Icicle Village. And yes I do mean the ones who are human and not made of ice. Honestly, they're complete bitches. They used to pick on Aerith because they said she had 'Holy' with her or something. I really don't care though."  
  
"I see. Well they're my kinda girls!" Reno responded. "We'll just have to visit this hometown of yours."  
  
She only nodded in response. Her eyes had fluttered close and she was soon fast asleep. Zack stepped out of bed and laid Tifa in his place. He sat down on the floor and looked as if he was in deep thought.  
  
"Listen Spike boy, what are we gonna do with her?" Reno questioned.  
  
"Use her, you freak! What else do we do to juniors like her? We're gonna use her to get to her sister. Don't you know anything?" Zack said with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Whatever. She's cute and stuff but still...to get to her sister? Are you out of your mind? Cherry's gonna have a fit if she sees you with Aerith."  
  
Zack shrugged. "And I care because?"  
  
"I'll take her if you don't want her." Reno grinned.  
  
Several books flew out the window as Reno tried to dodge it.  
  
*  
  
Tifa woke up to find herself in her warm covers...or so she thought. She rubbed her eyes to get her vision straight. Nothing really came into view except her arm was wrapped around someone. She gasped and felt for something that told her that she didn't-she sighed gratefully. She was still fully clothed and so was the guy beside her, except his shirt was tossed aside. She must have tossed and turned and eventually had her arm around him. Was it Zack? Maybe Cloud...she didn't know and she didn't care. She let sleep overtake her and cuddled next to the boy beside her...whoever it was.   
  
Zack groaned and squinted. His eyes traced the room to find his friends sprawled on the floor, sleeping. He felt something and looked down to find Tifa's hand on his chest. His lips pulled up to a slight smile and he stared at the ceiling.  
  
*  
  
"Dad? Aerith? Anyone home?"  
  
Tifa walked around the house while the five boys stared at her house in awe. Tifa turned around to look at them.  
  
"Well I'm late." Tifa sighed. "But while you're here you can look around."  
  
Tifa ran up the stairs and into her room. The rest followed and went up the stairs. When they got to the top floor they were standing in the hall, one going right and the other going left. They were confused...and not only because they didn't know where to go but the rug covering the wooden floor was in two colors. The one going left was a sky blue color and the other was a rosy pink. Without much thought they followed the blue one. When they opened the door, they heard water rushing.  
  
"Tifa's probably in the shower." Cloud said.  
  
Reno grinned and was on his way to the bathroom when Zack held him back. Reno pouted but shrugged it off and looked at the room along with the other guys. Tifa had a four-poster bed with small wavy curtains hanging over the top. Imprinted on the blanket, pillowcases, and the curtains itself were white fluffy clouds with angel chocobos resting upon it. They all chuckled, not because it was stupid but because it was cute to see a 17 year old have that kind of design.   
  
"A kid at heart..." Vincent murmered and they all nodded. They inspected the room a little bit more. There was a shiny, wooden desk and lying on top were notebooks, pencils, and blank pieces of paper. There was a television across the bed on the other side of the wall. There was a cabinet for her clothes and a piano. They were all impressed that they forgot about Tifa. She had entered the room a couple of minutes earlier and she had a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tifa asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Well...uh...we came to check on you. Ain't that right guys?" Reno said.  
  
Tifa nodded, obviously not impressed. She was wrapped in a towel and her hair cascaded down her shoulders and stopped at the waistline as her hair was not any longer.   
  
"If you're staying then, just turn around while I change." She said coolly.  
  
They all thanked god that she did not yell at them or throw them out...that would be the end of seeing Aerith...well...Cloud anyway. He seemed to have grown a liking in her. Zack didn't really care, just as long as he got to see both of them. Although he was using Tifa like the rest, she was pretty as well. Reno ran a hand through his hair and sighed. 'Women are never satisfied when a man's present!' Vincent and Sephiroth really didn't care. They grew to like Tifa as a younger sister they never had for some odd reason and they couldn't put their finger on it.  
  
"Okay. You can turn around now." And she hopped on her bed, her legs crossed.  
  
"That was quick." Cloud remarked.  
  
"No, really?" Tifa said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.   
  
"Hey listen, where's your sister?" questioned Cloud.  
  
"Don't ask me. She wasn't here when we arrived remember? The only other place she could be at is probably the hospital. Ask for room 17. She's bound to be in there."  
  
He grinned. "Thanks. And guys, don't wait up for me."  
  
"Oh, like we would!" Sephiroth snorted.  
  
Cloud soon left, leaving the five of them together.   
  
"Why aren't you four going?" Tifa asked.  
  
"We wanna keep you company sweetie." Reno replied.  
  
"Aw...how sweet...now get out!"  
  
Zack laughed. "Not easy. But I know one thing we could do."  
  
Tifa arched up a brow and looked at him curiously.   
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"I don't know. Eat out I guess since we seem all so bored."  
  
"Sure, why not."   
  
Tifa, Reno, Sephiroth, and Vincent all headed out to Reno's DeLorien while Zack stalled. He spotted a small, blue book and labeled on the front in fancy letters were: Tifa Gainsborough's Diary. And under that was: Please do not open.  
Zack, who was fairly curious, took it and put it in his pocket and joined the others.  
  
*  
  
"Who's this?"  
  
"That's our mom...she's really sick and that's why she's in here."  
  
"What kinda sickness does she have?"  
  
"I don't know...my dad knows but he doesn't want to tell us. He always avoids the question when we ask."  
  
"I see..."  
  
Cloud looked at the young girl beside him. She was worried although she didn't show it except the pensive look on her face. He stood there in silence and looked at Aerith who was staring at her mom, inhaling then exhaling slowly.  
  
"So...does Tifa visit a lot?"  
  
"Yeah...but she came home late so we had to arrive without her. I mean, there was no problem waiting for her. My dad just wanted to leave. He's always eager to see her." Aerith replied. "And unfortunately, she's taking medication, and I'd rather not say what kinda because that's personal business."  
  
He nodded solemnly.  
  
*  
  
Author's Notes: Ahh...I'm gonna cry!! Well...not really. Gosh...who woulda thought Aerith cared that much for her "younger sister"?? Well nyah! These are for all you people who think they're not friends at all! Hmph....that just disturbs me...even though I kinda dislike her ^^;; but she's alright I guess...yeah I mean Aerith -_-;; And yup, this was a bit short...yadda yadda yadda...and some of it didn't make sense...blah blah blah and I don't care cuz I never make sense! ^___^ By the way, did you like this one? If you didn't, I'll make sure the third part is much better...ehe...I kinda thought this chapter sucked anyway...that's cuz I rushed through it. Oh and, make sure you keep something in mind...kinda important later on...: 'They grew to like Tifa as a younger sister they never had for some odd reason and they couldn't put their finger on it.' ---That part alright...well...it really has something to do with all of them but who cares? Erm...don't count Scarlet...ehe ^^;; Guess who she gets along with! Not the boys! 


	3. Cherry Hill High - part 3

  
  
That night, Zack plopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling like he always did when he was in deep thought. For what seemed like hours to him, he reached over to his chair and grabbed the small diary from his pocket and held it in his hands. For a few minutes he just stared at it, thinking whether or not to open it and read whatever was written. He bit on his lower lip and opened the lock with a small pin and opened the whole book. He flipped through the pages for awhile and his eye caught the penmanship. It all started out as a messy handwriting with few grammatical and spelling errors and the more pages he turned, the better the writing. Printing to cursive and to very fancy lettering. He flipped back to the first page and read what it said:  
  
5-17  
  
Dear Diary,  
Today, I think my older sister Aewy finded 5 boys who   
were vewy attractive...or at least I heard her say that. She took   
me out earlier this afternoon and she say that I would meet the   
nice, looking boys. Since she is 4 years old she say that she's old  
enough to go out on a date...but my question is...what's a date?   
She told me it wasn't the dates on my calender but a different  
kind of date...what is it? I'm still cuwious. Evwytime she meets  
the boys, she say she gets butterflys in her stomach. But...how  
do you get butterflys in your stomach? I wonder if she ate them  
but I really hope she didn't. Well, she then introduced me to the  
boys. I'm only 3 years old but I think they were vewy cute. I kept  
that to myself because I knowed that if I told her, she'd be vewy  
angwy at me. Oh well. Two of them kind of looked alike because  
they both had spiky hair except one had black and the other had  
a very chocobo like color: blonde. Another one had black hair,   
another had red hair, and the last one had silver hair. Hee hee...  
at first I thought it was gway but Aewy told me it wasn't vewy   
pwoper to say that he had gway hair because he wasn't old...yet.   
They were vewy nice and I gots to play with them too. Two of them   
payed vewy close attention to me...um...I think there name's were  
Vincent and Sephiroth...yup...the one with the gway hair. They said  
to me secretly that I was their favowite because I was like their lil  
sister. I'm so happy! But to tell you the truth, I like Aewy better   
because she was there when I was born, when I needed her, and   
when mom got the diseese and I was cwying. Um...the red-head was  
named Reno...he played with me too and he hangs out with me a lot.  
The blonde one has a crush on Aewy because he told me so..and the  
black haired one...well...he's just a vewy happy boy. Anyway, I   
got to get going. It's time for dinner!  
  
-:-Tifa Gainsborough-:-  
  
Zack smirked as he finished the first entry. It was cute. To think she had kept all these entries was a mystery to him, but he didn't mind. At least he was getting to know her a bit more. But the way she described the boys she had befriended with her sister, it was like she knew him so well. And somewhere deep inside him, a feeling he had was beginning to arise and he was starting to think that he, too, knew her.  
  
5-18  
  
Dear Diary,  
We had so much fun! We played in the beach and I saw  
Cloud blush when Aewy came out with her pink bathing suit. I was  
wearing a baby blue one. I love baby blue...it's a vewy pwetty color.  
Me and my sister have different tastes...that's what Mommy said when  
we visited her at the hospital. I got my traits from her sister.   
She said her sister was very outgoing, hated skirts and dresses,   
liked to play sports, and that I'd become just like her sister.   
And Aewy was going to turn out like Mommy herself. A "pink" girl   
meaning she was going to turn out vewy womanly.  
I still don't know what that means but she also said that Aewy would  
be the type of girl who would turn out to be some kind of cheerleader,  
and wear skirts and evwything related to that...um...yup. So we're  
opposites...now um....what's traits? And what does she mean by   
different tastes? Does that mean I taste stuff differently with my tongue  
and Aewy tastes stuff differently? And I really don't know what traits is.  
I'm thinking that traits is another word for saying treats! Yummy! Daddy  
said we get to make cookies and bwing it to Mommy. He even said that  
I get to give it to her! Much happiness from me! Oh! I have to go! Zack  
and the rest are waiting for me! Bye bye!  
  
-:-Tifa Gainsborough-:-  
  
Zack skipped several pages and something caught his eye. From the last entry he read she hadn't written anything for awhile but she still continued right on the next page. The left side page contained pictures of Reno, Vincent, Sephiroth, Cloud, and himself when they were kids! The page right next to it held another entry:  
  
7-28  
  
Dear Diary,  
I'm going to miss them. I..don't think Aewy will be happy for  
awhile. She said she didn't want to see them leave so she didn't say bye.   
I felt that I needed to because they were the only people who don't think  
we're weird. Yes, lots of girls here think we're weird because Aerith has  
um....something called 'Holy'. They said it was some kind of orb...I'm not  
sure. And that she could also hear voices. Me, on the other hand, they just  
think I'm odd because....well...I take pills. Mommy said they are medicine.  
She say that ever since she was in the hospital I was um...what was the  
word? Oh right...depressed...is that how you spell it? Hm..nevermind. But  
that's what she said and all the girls in town think it's weird because I'm  
too young to be taking such medicine. I don't see why though...I know they  
take it when they're sick. But nevermind them...I'm really sad that my friends are leaving. I hugged each and every one of them before they left....we were a...um..family I guess. Um...I'm not sure why but Reno   
gave me a pwetty necklice....it's the other half of a heart and he has   
the other half...nothing's written on it but it was a pretty gold one   
and it has small diamonds. He said it was a heart because I'd be in his heart forever and it was gold because our  
paths were bright ahead of us and no one could tear us apart. The diamonds,  
he said, stood for our friendship and love (I do think he meant the family type of love where he loves me like his own sister...I really didn't know what he was talking about...I know..very embawassing....). It was diamond because he said a diamond is a strong type of rock...you can't break   
it. You can only break it with another stone just like it and he said if anyone was to hurt me, it'd be him because he had a chance to apologize  
...no one else. To him, it meant infinite so I guess our friendship and   
love are infinite. I thanked him for it and he said he was sorry to go.   
He gave me a small piggy back ride before he left town. The other guys   
gave me white roses and they all told me to stay innocent...whatever that means. Then Cloud came up to me and handed me a bouquet of flowers and   
told me to give it to Aewy...he really does love her...I just noticed  
it. I gave it to Aewy later on today and she was happy. She stopped cwying and I was happy. But she was never able to say good bye. I said bye   
for her though. Oh well...it's late and I'm very sleepy. Bye for now.  
  
-:-Tifa Gainsborough-:-  
  
Zack choked on the cookie he was eating while reading. That's how they left. Zack then wondered why Reno would ask what Icicle Village was like if he was there when he was child. Maybe he lost his memories about it..? He flipped to a few more pages until he thought it was the present days where Tifa would write about something.  
  
3-15  
  
Dear Diary,  
Earlier today we had just signed in to Cherry Hill High   
School. I heard that this school was claimed by the Mayor   
Matsukaze and I learned that he had a daughter name Scarlet  
Matsukaze. A boy who showed me around school for the first time  
said that Scarlet was given the nickname Cherry because her   
father founded the school. He also said I was to watch out for her  
because she was a real bitch. She's the leader of the cheerleading  
squad and she would kill anyone who touched her man. I'm wasn't  
quite sure who this 'man' of hers was so really, I tried to stay out of  
a boy's path. I learned that she only befriended girls who were   
very womanly. Instantly, I figured that Aerith would be one to make  
friends with her easily. Considering that I'm the total opposite of  
Aerith I figured it'd be best if I ignored Scarlet, or Cherry, throughout  
my junior year and my senior year. When we were introduced to the  
school I looked at my sister who was very happy. I only noticed   
what she was happy about when I followed her gaze to a young man  
with chocobo-like hair. And my my! Who could it be but our childhood  
friend, Cloud. He's much more cuter than when he was younger, though  
I'm not really interested in him. Aerith is best for him...not me. But if  
he tries to hurt my sister....well I know she can take care of herself  
and that I shouldn't try to intrude on anything because I'm younger  
but still...I have a right.   
Then, later, I saw Zack coming towards us. Yes, another childhood   
friend. I don't know...he's changed and I sensed it. Sure he was   
a lot more mature and handsome but I really don't give a damn about  
him. His ploy to use me is unbelievably senseless. Who's stupid   
enough to fall for that!? I know that I'm babbling but I heard that   
he uses girls younger than him to get to their sisters, if they had one.   
That's when I knew I should ignore him...but he's nice...I would   
hope. I met all of them again...and gosh...I know this must seem  
weird but I think that Sephiroth and Vincent still know me...and   
Reno...he still has that grin of his. I think I like him...but I'm  
not quite sure. Love is a pretty unpredictable thing...and I'm surely  
not gonna ruin it by falling for the wrong person so I'll save myself  
for now.  
  
-:-Tifa Gainsborough-:-  
  
Zack felt like his heart was being ripped out. He had no idea Tifa felt that way about him...maybe he was being to idiotic..? Well, it seemed like she liked Reno. But now, after he had read some of her  
entries, his view on her completely changed. And if he had to prevent Tifa from falling for Reno, then he'd do something about it. For now, though, he'd treat Tifa better and Reno....well he'd wait.  
  
*  
  
Later, he quietly entered Tifa's window from the tree next to her room. He had climbed it and to his luck, the window was left open slightly. He slipped in and placed her diary where it was last seen. Then he left the room and drove away, a lot of things on his mind.  
  
*  
  
Aerith came into her room that night, smiling. She and Cloud were finally becoming closer. They went out for dinner and they had kissed...for the first time! She felt like she was in heaven. But...what about Tifa..?  
  
*  
  
"Ugh! That sly hornball! Trying to slip his hands up my shirt! And- hm?" She knelt down and picked up her diary. She hugged it her chest and slid down slowly to the floor. She was drifting off to sleep when the she could smell a scent. Her eyes widened and she looked at her diary. It reeked of cologne. She could tell one of the boys had taken it...but who? They all smelled nice so obviously they all wore cologne. She shrugged. She'd just have to wait.  



	4. Cherry Hill High - part 4

Um...one thing to keep in mind...'* *' means a year has passed...or the school year is almost over...@_@ Confused yet? Hehe...sorry! ^^;;  
  
*  
  
"Good morning Tifa! Get up. We have to get ready for school. Zack and Cloud are picking us up."  
  
Tifa whined and turned around, her back facing Aerith.   
  
"Oh come on Tifa! Cloud," When Aerith got to 'Cloud', she emphasized it a bit. "and Zack are going to pick us up! On their motorcycles too! I can't wait!"  
  
"Oh be quiet...I already rode on it...I don't need to ride on it again..." She murmered.  
  
"Aw come on Tifa! We have to go!"  
  
Tifa's eyes popped open and she suddenly sat up in bed, staring at Aerith with a deathly stare.  
  
"Since when were you so excited to ride motorcycles and get to school?"  
  
Aerith giggled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well...it's Cloud! He's a great guy isn't he? I mean, I just can't wait!"  
  
Tifa wrinkled her brows and groaned. She fell back down on her pillows and pulled the blanket over her head.  
  
"Then why'd you go and have to wake me up? It's too early!!"  
  
Aerith arched up an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'too early'? It's 7:15."  
  
"7:15!? Why didn't you say anything Aery!" Tifa hopped out of bed and dressed into her school uniform. She picked up her schoolbag near her door and left the room to go downstairs and eat her breakfast. Aerith kindly fixed Tifa's bed and walked downstairs to see Tifa washing her dish. Aerith stared at her, surprised.  
  
"You're done already?"  
  
"Are you crazy? I'm not a boy and I don't eat like a pig! I just had a piece of toast..." She replied.  
  
Aerith laughed. "Sorry. It's just that...well I haven't seen you so stressed before."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
And then they heard someone coming up the front door. Aerith ran over and opened it, revealing Zack and Cloud, holding their helmets against their heads and a spare in their other hand.  
  
"You girls ready or do we still have to wait?" Zack said with humor.  
  
Aerith didn't need to say anything but stuck her tongue out at him, resulting Cloud to laugh. Zack leaned against the door frame and waited as Tifa picked up her bookbag. She stepped outside and dragged Zack along with her, laughing away for Zack started choking when Tifa tugged at his shirt collar harder. Cloud and Aerith laughed as they, too, followed and, without hesitating, Cloud wrapped his arm around Aerith, both following the exultant teenagers.  
  
Zack was waiting for Cloud and Aerith along with Tifa who was sitting behind him, her hands wrapped around his waist. They already had their helmets on but where was Cloud and Aerith? Far away, Tifa finally spotted them. To see, she had to squint but it was clear. They were kissing. Tifa gagged and turned away. Zack nudged her a bit.  
  
"Well? What'd you see?"  
  
"Do you even have to ask. They were lip smackin each other. Need I say more?"  
  
"Hehe...should we leave?"   
  
"You bet!"  
  
And Zack sped off leaving the two "lovebirds" alone.  
  
*  
  
When they arrived to school, Zack parked his motorcycle in the bare parking lot, except for the three other motorcycles that were parked. The only reason it was this bare was because it was their motorcycles...it was their territory. The kids who could drive in the student body parked somewhere else...it was like they worshiped the grounds the five boys walked on. And if they had girlfriends...well...they also worshiped them. They were considered the most popular students in the whole school.   
  
Tifa hopped off the motorcycle and took her helmet off, placing it down. She and the rest of the boys started playing a small game of basketball until Cloud and Aerith arrived. Tifa and Reno were playing wildly and it was no wonder they were on the same team. However, Vincent and Sephiroth weren't too violent considering that there was a girl playing.   
  
* *  
  
"Before our seniors go, we, the school staff, want them to have one whole week camping, so to speak, with anyone in this school. I would like to say that this is just a parting gift before they leave and spend some time in college." The principal said through the intercom. Then he continued, "So...it shall work this way. Any senior will gather one, and I only mean one, person to bring with. Those two people can group up with six other students. No more, no less. Then, I will see to it that you are able to go where you want to go. If you do anything unsatisfactory, your privilege of "camping out" will be no more. I would like to congratulate the seniors for their exceptional behavior and spectacular effort."  
  
Everyone clapped, especially the seniors. They were rejoicing for they were finally exiting high school. And their rejoicing had gotten louder when they were given the privilege to go wherever they wanted. Cloud, Aerith, and the rest gathered around under a small cherry blossom tree and talked about the places they could go and the person they could take with them.  
  
"Wow! I'm so happy!" Scarlet said happily as she leaned against Zack.  
  
"Ah get off 'em Cherry! We don't got time for puppy love! Geez..." Reno said.  
  
"Hmph! You're no fun! You're just saying that 'cause you don't have a girlfriend!" She retorted.  
  
Reno grumbled as everyone laughed.  
  
"I think," Aerith said. "That we should go to the Wutai woods. I heard it's great there! I mean, once you get to the cliff, the view is spectacular!"  
  
"Then there we should go." Cloud replied, everyone agreeing.  
  
"Then who are we gonna take with us?" Vincent questioned.  
  
"Are you dense?" Aerith said with a slight anger. "We're taking Tifa! She likes being outdoors and she's my sister!"  
  
All nodded and headed over to the principal's office. They scheduled the time, place, and the person who they were taking with them and everything was set. All they had to do now was pack up.   
  
And that's just what they did.  
  
*  
  
"Ah! It's so pretty! Hey! Look at that squirrel over there!"   
  
They all laughed as Tifa's perky self was starting to surface. They continued walking down the woods as the sun shined through the tree's leaves and the birds chirped away. Along the path, everyone was so struck with awe with their surrounding that they had no idea that the road was starting to go seperate directions. Zack, Reno, Tifa, and Cloud went one way while Aerith, Scarlet, Sephiroth, and Vincent went the other way. It suddenly dawned on them that they were separated. They frantically tried to search for each other but only resulted getting lost deeper into the woods. All gave up and continued walking.  
  
*  
  
"I'm tired you guys..." Tifa muttered softly. She sat down on a rock nearby and took in deep breaths.   
  
Zack walked up to Tifa and kneeled down so they were on eye level.  
  
"Want me to carry you? I will if you want me to." Zack offered.  
  
"Um...no thank you...I'm really not that tired...just...well yeah I'm tired. It's getting dark and the medicine I'm taking is with Aerith."  
  
Reno shook his head. "C'mon...we gotta look for them fast or else we're in deep shit. And as for you Tifa," He said as he also walked over to her and flinged her on his back, putting her arms around his neck. "You're gonna rest. Let me do the walking."  
  
Tifa didn't move for she had fallen asleep already. Zack stood up and the three of them continued to walk.  
  
*  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"What Aerith?" Scarlet asked, concerned.  
  
"I forgot! Tifa hasn't taken her medicine yet!"  
  
"Oh." Scarlet suddenly lacked in concern.  
  
"Don't worry Aerith." Sephiroth comforted. "I'm sure she'll be fine."  
  
"I hope you're right...I just wish Cloud was here..."  
  
They all shook their heads. Aerith was head-over-heels for Cloud and he hadn't confirmed that they were an official couple yet. But considering Cloud's taste in girls, it wouldn't be too long before he picked Aerith.  
  
*  
  
Ahead of them, Zack found a cave. They ran towards it and once they were inside, their jaws dropped. It looked like the cave was built from crystal. It glowed and reflected upon other crystals making the cave glow with iridescence. At the far back, there was a miniature waterfall with a small pool below it. Cloud saw his reflection in it and beside him, he imaged Aerith smiling. Reno through a pebble in it to see how deep it was, causing the reflection to ripple and fade.   
  
Reno set Tifa down, taking off his jacket he was wearing, and putting it underneath Tifa's head. Cloud took off his own jacket and placed it over Tifa as a blanket while Zack just sat down and rested.   
  
Dark consumed the sky and soft moaning was heard in the cave and whispers and loud noises too. There was the ruffling of clothes that disturbed the night. Tifa tossed and turned, the noise bothering her. She cracked open an eye and gawked. She just had to say something...  
  
"Reno, quit it...you're making too much noise?"  
  
He stopped moaning. "What? I thought you were asleep!"  
  
"I woke up because you were too loud." Tifa replied. "Besides, you suck at scary stories and your imitations of a ghost is horrible."  
  
Reno splashed her with a bit of water in response and Zack and Cloud joined in all the fun.  
  
*  
  
Author's Notes: Eep! Okay..this one sucked too...unfortunately I had no ideas left so I really had to come up with something quick. Erm...the next chapter is supposed to be where....er...nevermind...I'm just breaking out the whole thing to ya. But anyway, I hope the next chapter will be better so you guys don't have to live with this kinda crap...you know...like this chapter. Plus, I might be postponing this story for a bit and you wanna know why? I need your help! . Yes, bad timing...I woulda asked earlier but I've never been in such a crisis! Anyway, I need votes...like which couple you want and STUFF. I have to get enough votes though to see who ends up with who because I've got people saying they want CloudxAerith, CloudxTifa..or people who want it to be that way...um...Sephiroth or Vincent with Aerith...no one wants Renox Tifa...which woulda been my second choice if CloudxAerith won...but you know...someone complained about that. And one suggested ZackxTifa...so I'm CONFUSED!!! I need help! Really, I do...if I get enough then I'll start again but from now on, I won't be. But if no one votes at all...I'm just gonna decide what the coupling's gonna be okay? ^_^ Oh right..just send your votes at I YuffieNinja I@aol.com. Good grief...I hope to hear from ya so I don't fall into a crisis like this...oh well...I have another story in mind though...prolly gonna be CloudxTifa...@_@ I derno yet...oh yeah! And you can email suggestions on what you want me to do to chapter 6 of cherry hill....:P cuz I already know what's gonna happen in chapter 5 or you can email me like a friend! I'd be happy to get something like that! -_-;; Like anyone's gonna do that...ehe....and you can talk to me on AIM (if you have it)! My sn is AngelPhoenixfyre so if ya wanna talk about my lil, crappy story...we can! I'll be on this weekend hopefully! Anywayzie, thank you for listening to my stupid ramble! ^__^ Gosh you people are so nice!!! I love ya all! (Er...that is...to people who read this...^^;;)  



End file.
